


Timelines Diverging *NOW DISCONTUED*

by XuaryXth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk is an orphan, Goat mom Toriel, I have a lot planned, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader adopts Frisk, Reader-Insert, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Screw you Flowey, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Build, Throw all you know about the canon away, Timelines going to shit son, Undertale Genocide Route, idk if there'll be smut, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuaryXth/pseuds/XuaryXth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans had begun to accept these.... ‘anomalies.’.<br/>He expected the children after a time, in the timelines between those with no one appearing. But what he never expected was the adult.<br/>He never expected the timeline you appeared.</p><p> </p><p> *NOW DISCONTUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing.... I haven't written a reader insert since 'The Unknown Companion" on deviantART. I've had this idea in my head for ages and have been debating for a month to finally write again. I stopped reader inserts like a year ago since I lost all inspiration for any of the series I had.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I'm unsure if I really want to continue. I have some ideas planned for a whole story but the details are not yet there. I also apologize if this chapter is short.

Sans had begun to accept these.... ‘ _anomalies_ ’.

The timelines had begun to diverge from their original possibilities. He supposed he appreciated not having to kill the kid every few timelines, but he would rather the familiarity than being in the dark about what might happen this time round.

These new timelines began with the kid not showing up at all and sometimes that was better than any of the previous timelines, but it would always result in a reset after a few days. The most surprising were the timelines when other children appeared in the underground in their place. Most common was the young red haired girl with freckles; she was sweet but didn’t possess the same amount of determination as Frisk. When it was obvious after a few timelines with her that it was still Frisk that possessed the power to save and reset. A few different children came in the place of Frisk for months of timelines, always within the same age group.

He expected the children after a time, in the timelines between those with no one appearing.

But what he never expected was the adult.

He never expected the timeline you appeared.

* * *

 

Phone to your ear, you sighed at the children before you as they cheered and chatted over the voice on the other end. You truly loved these kids, you really did, but you were exhausted at the moment with them. Glancing to the clock, a sigh left you before forcing a smile onto your face. You told the man on the phone you would call him back shortly and hung up and turned to the kids. You crossed your arms and tapped your foot, only slightly irritated. The youngest girl noticed your stance first and pulled on her older brother’s shirt. Since he was the one that often led the conversation of the group, he noticed you and abruptly shut his mouth. Slowly, all the children looked to your with wide eyes displaying some fear.

“M-m-miss (Name)!” the boy stammered, “We’re sorry.”

“Oliver, it’s alright,” you smiled softly at the children, “And you know very well that you may refer to me as (Name), no ‘miss’ needed. But I do believe it’s time for bed.”

There were protests from the older kids but all of them reluctantly walked toward the hall that led to the bedrooms. Oliver stayed in his spot and pouted.

“But Frisk doesn’t have to go to bed time anymore. That’s not fair.”

You glanced to the child in question as they played in the corner of your office before responding to the blonde boy, “Yes, but I adopted Frisk. They come home with me at night rather than sleep here anymore.”

“Why can’t you adopt all of us then?”

A chuckle left your lips, “Because I know there’s a mommy and daddy for each and every one of you out there. Firsk has been here much longer than most of you.”

Frowning softly, you recalled how no one ever looked to the mute child before you had adopted them. Many children that Frisk had been with from a young age had all left with their new families while the poor thing stayed in the orphanage for years.

You caught the movement of Frisk’s hands quickly and grinned, “That’s a lovely idea Frisk. A story sounds wonderful for the others. Do you like that Oliver?”

Oliver nodded and quickly grasped your hand as you held out the other for Frisk. Your child got to their feet and ran over quickly to clasp onto your outstretched hand. The three of you walked to the mass bedroom where most of the children had crawled on top of their covers and Oliver detached himself to do the same. You laughed and sat down on the large carpet, quickly beckoning the children to join you there. In a flurry of small bodies, you were soon surrounded by boys and girls alike. Pulling one of the children into your lap, Frisk signed something to you again and you nodded slightly.

“This is a story my great-grandmother told me when I was very young. I assume you all know the legend surrounding the mountain,” All the children nodded, having heard it one time or another. With the confirmation, you continued, “Well, she told me that long ago, humans lived alongside monsters in this area when magic was used. However, the humans were scared of the threat the monsters could pose to them. A war broke out between the two races and in the end the humans won.” There were cheers at this from several boys in the group, “I know that sounds good, but rather than live together, the humans used seven mages to seal the monsters underground. Now, my great-grandmother grew up on the legend that the monsters lived under Mt. Ebott but never believed it until one of the towns children got lost. Months later, the child was returned to the village in the arms of a goat like creature. She realized the legends were true but the people of the village saw the monster as a threat. They attacked the monster that was trying to return the child’s body to their parents but to no avail. She watched the monster stumble back into the mountain and held the experience with her.”

“Do you believe the story Miss (Name)?” a girl asked from the group.

You smile and shake your head, “I’m afraid not. It’s an old story. Mt. Ebott is safe as can be.”

Frisk signed to you, ‘why don’t we go?’

You sighed, “Now, bed time children. Frisk and I will be back tomorrow morning.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Frisk begged you to take them up the mountain on the way to the orphanage. Since you didn’t actually have to work today and you were only going for a visit, you agreed. The trek up the mountain side took longer than you would have preferred but you were this far already.

Your foot snagged on something. Eyes wide, you released Frisk’s small hand and pushed them from the hole you saw before you. A short scream left you as your form disappeared from the surface. Frisk stood over the hole with an uncharacteristic grin.


	2. Flowers and Caretakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I enjoyed the positive feedback.... I will let you know that I HATE editing so I often just write and don't look it over until like a year later... If anything is glaringly obvious and bothers you please tell me.
> 
> ... not to mention my minor case of dyslexia.

The first thing you noticed was the pain. Every limb was sore to some degree and there was a dull ache in your head. Avoiding moving yet in worries of injuring something else, you open your eyes to dark surrounding; the only current source of light is a hole above you.

The second thing you quickly noticed was Frisk was nowhere to be seen. Living with the mute child, you had become acutely aware of movements in your peripheral vision; that and recognizing their favored striped shirt became a habit. Groaning in pain, you sit yourself up slowly to look around you. What you assume is a bed of flowers is beneath you, but the petals look rumpled and worse for wear. Leading away from the flowers is a path leading to an ominous cavern entrance. Glancing back up to the hole you sigh and decide that if Frisk was how they usually are, they would have gone to look for help.

Lifting yourself to unsteady, sore legs was a feat in itself but you knew there was much more to be done than just getting to your feet. A few limping steps bring you to the entrance, and with a final glance back to the hole, you step through.

The next room is as dark as the previous but there’s a patch of green beneath what you could only describe as a spotlight. Walking forward, it becomes obvious the green is a patch of grass… or you assume that’s grass; there’s no sunlight here for grass to grow. Shaking away the logical thoughts of your brain, you see another entrance (or exit?) across the room. Although, before you can even pass the patch of grass, a laugh sounds and a flower sprouts from the ground and grins at you.

Now normally, you’d freak out and question reality but you just chalked it up to the ache in your head; maybe you’re still asleep at home and this is some weird dream. However, that idea flies out the window when the flower speaks.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!” the plant greeted cheerfully. You stood dumbfounded for a moment and the flowers grin fell a smidge, “Hmmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how thi-“

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks. Talking flowers are taking it a little far for shock factor today… I just fell down some hole and I probably have some serious injuries. So, I’m just gonna go find someone to help with that, okay?” You don’t wait for an answer and start walking right past the little yellow plant, turning only slightly to point back at it, “Maybe another time, flower-thing…. dude…. I don’t care.”

A vine wraps around your ankle as you walk past, making you wince since you were sure that one was already sprained. The vine pulls the leg out from under you and you fall for the second time that day, flora dragging you towards the flower again as it’s face forces another grin, “Oh, no no no, friend. You need to know how things work down here. How to handle the monsters.”

“I think I can handle myself. I am an adult after all. I’m not worried about some monsters, I’m more concerned about the probable concussion I most likely have.” You say nonchalantly as you reach for the vine wrapped around your ankle.

“SHUT UP!” The flower’s face contorts into something demonic, “Don’t you understand? It’s KILL or BE KILLED here, stupid! And you’re about to face the latter.”

It really couldn’t get much worse, you believed. An emoting flower pulling you to it with a vine, threatening to kill you; looking back on life, there truly wasn’t much worse. Closing your eyes, you just hoped it would be a swift death. Although, the blow never arrived, silence surrounding you.

You peeked an eye open to see the flower be hit with what looked to be white fire. The vine’s grip slackened and you unraveled it from your leg and rubbed at where it had begun to dig in, looking around to find the source of the fire.

“Are you alright, my child?” a soft and comforting voice queried from the darkened entrance.

“Um…. Yeah, I think so….” You responded, which you heard a sigh of relief after your words.

“That is good, young one,” the voice’s owner stepped into the light. “I cannot stand the sight of anyone so pure and innocent being hurt.”

You didn’t have a response for her as your mouth was too busy gaped open. She was some sort of goat creature, but on two legs like a human. She had purple robes over what looked to be soft, white fur. Hands clasped in front of her, she gave you a soft smile which was also apparent in her deep rusty brown eyes. You were a little put off at the sight of some floppy-eared, horned goat lady, but soon gathered your bearings and spoke.

“I really appreciate what you just did but… who are you?”

“I am Toriel,” she introduced with a closed-eye smile, “Caretaker to the Ruins. This is your new home, child.”

* * *

 

 

After showing you through the first few rooms, Toriel left you on your own. You were somewhat relieved. It’s not like you disliked her, just disliked that she treated you much like child. You weren’t sure if it had to do with just her being herself, or if maybe it was some higher being’s idea of karma for being a child worker but you liked the idea that she just didn’t know much about humans. She had however, given you some food which strangely made your sore limbs feel less like knives were imbedded in the muscle.

Shaking your head, you slowly worked through the puzzles because there was no way you were just going to wait for her. You were able to get through them fairly quickly whenever Toriel wasn’t calling you. Soon you can across an old, gnarled tree; it branches black. Whether it was from age or that’s just how trees look down here, you were unsure, but your thoughts where brought back to the scenery when Toriel walked up to the other side of the tree, only noticing you as she was about raise her phone to her ear. She waved with a sweet smile before rushing forward and grasping your hand.

Her eyes glinted with excitement as she gently pulled you along with her, “I have a surprise for you, dear. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

As she stopped you in front of a house, you barely listened to her words. You were too busy looking over the serene tranquility of the house. You only snapped out of your awed stupor when her word finally sunk in.

“I’m sorry, Toriel,” you began, panicking internally that you would hurt the kind woman’s feelings, “I really can’t stay. I have to get home.”

The pain on the woman’s face was only slight, confusion taking hold of the rest of her facial expression, “This _is_ your home.”

“No,” you really didn’t want to do this to such a motherly person, “I have to get back up to the surface.”

She shook her head and rushed inside, leaving you dumbfounded outside the door. Slowly, you got your feet to work and followed her through the door but she was out of sight when you entered. You searched the floor you were on first, but to no avail. The last place you could look was wherever the stairs went. Taking careful step down into a darker hall, you heard distant cries and quickly followed. Toriel was on her knees before a door, hands covering her face. You could hear her mumbling to herself and you swore she was blaming herself for something.

“P-please…” She sobbed out, “Do not leave like all the others, my child.”

You swallowed the sadness at seeing her like this and came up beside her, crouching and wrapping your arms around her. Helping to quiet her tears, you pulled back and gave her a small, sad smile.

“I really do wish I could stay here with you, Toriel,” you told the truth in a soft voice, “I know how hard it is to lose people… But there is a child who has lost so much already up there that needs me. I can’t just leave the child I have sworn to protect. Please understand why I have to do this.”

She nodded gently, “Yes… I understand.”

“I do have one thing to ask you,” she nodded as you both stood, “If Firsk comes down here after me, please care for them… At least for now. I’ll come back, alright?”

“Of course…. I promise you, (Name).”

You thank her as she heads back to the stairs and you turn toward the large door. Letting out a sigh, you push the great door open and step through, unsure of what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still like hearing from you that want to comment.  
> Um... I do have a side blog on tumblr that I just made for this... Mainly because my main blog is reblog hell.  
> http://timelines-diverging.tumblr.com/


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Here it is. Over a year later  
> Some quick things.
> 
> I've always seen Chara as female, so that is what she is in this. Frisk is still 'they'.
> 
> Chara speaks in bold. Sign language is now represented by speech being underlined.
> 
> Tried to get this close to 2000+ words. Got 1947 in this chapter.
> 
> Tell me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I hate editing.

Frisk gazed at the hole as their grin faded into an expression of pure shock. Why had they done that? This was not something they had planned. Mind racing, it finally occurred to them what had caused them to do this.

**Chara.**

It was odd to have Chara emerge again. She had been quiet for multiple resets and timelines now. Frisk had even come to believe she had left them. The killer spirit appeared beside Frisk, hazy and see through. An echoing giggle left her as she looked down the hole with glowing eyes.

“ **That was fun~!** ” her voice rang out around them both, despite being in Frisk’s mind alone.

“I can’t believe you would do that to Miss (Name).” They signed frantically. They didn’t know what to do, but they turned and started going back down the mountain, not wanting to face anyone in the Underground after sending you there.

Chara floated along behind them, humming a tune quietly and slightly off key and swinging her arms as if she was skipping rather than floating. A grin was still plastered to her face, pleased with what she had caused. Plans swirled around her mind, all involving various ways to break you and the monsters. This was new. This was exciting. Something caught her mind about what Frisk had said.

“ **Awwww. Still refuse to call her ‘mom’, huh? Do you not care about her enough?** ” a teasing tone filled her words. Frisk huffed in irritation at the words but ignored her.

They had referred to you as they’re mother in almost every timeline when speaking to the monsters. But had never said such around the others at the orphanage or you. You hadn’t adopted them all that long ago… or at least not to you. To Frisk, it’s been years worth of resets. After the first few, you had quickly become a mother to them when they realized just how much they missed you. However, the last couple dozen resets, they had been around you more. Frisk knew it had only been a couple weeks for you and and decided it would be better to still call you ‘Miss (Name)’ in this period. Depending on the timeline, they had sometimes worked up enough courage to begin calling you ‘mom’.

These thoughts and others like them swirled around for a while. They shook themselves out of their mind as they made it back into town, slowly making their way back home.

The door was locked. Frisk sighed but remembered the window to their room was almost always unlocked. They knew it was unsafe but it made them comfortable to know they could leave at any time. Chara watched from a few feet away, lounging in midair with feet swinging. She thought it was fun to just watch them struggle to lift the window open. Why help when you can watch?

Frisk finally got it open and crawled in, closing it behind them. Chara floated through with a pout, now laying on her stomach.

“ **That was rude, Frisk. Closing the window on me.** ” Frisk just stayed silent as they flopped on their bed. Chara’s pout deepened, “ **The silent treatment isn’t very nice either. You know what could be fu-** “

“Just leave me alone, Chara.”

“ **Well, aren’t we a talkative one today?** ” she had been slightly surprised Frisk had responded vocally, but shook it off and did as she was told. Not even waiting for another response, Chara faded from sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk, opened their eyes to early morning sun streaming on them, obscuring their vision. They blinked a few times after turning away from the window to clear the spots from their sight. A quiet groan left them as they sat up and looked around. Leaving the cozy warmth of the bed, Frisk went to the door to go wake you up.

At the thought of you though, they froze, remembering what happened the day before. Chara materialized again, giving them a look with her red eyes. The look came off as smug and taunting.

“ **Ha. Thought it was still a normal day with mommy still in the house. This reset is sooooo fun already.** ” The laugh that left her was loud and somewhat maniacal, “ **I mean. We’ve never sent her Underground before.** ”

Frisk stayed quiet, somewhat shaking while their eyes teared up. This is not what they wanted at all. They wanted so badly to reset already. But they couldn’t. For a while now, Chara had been the one exclusively in control of the ability to save and reset. They noticed the tilting head of the murderous entity out of the corner of their eye. She looked curious but her eyes held a darker intention.

“ **You know; we could go down after her. Make it even more fun. We haven’t seen any of our ‘friends’ in a while.** ” She leaned on Frisk’s shoulder, “ **I think mommy would like a familiar face down there. Come on Frisk.** ”

Chara’s whisper sent chills down their spine. She was somewhat right; it had been some time since the last time they fell down there. They missed everyone Underground, but….

They knew what Chara really wanted.

She wanted another Genocide but with a twist. Frisk’s shaking became slightly worse as they told themself that this was NOT a good or fun plan. Chara noticed the shaking intensify and her grin grew. Not much convincing would be needed. If Frisk denied anymore, they could just take control of their body. Easy. Simple. But she wanted them to squirm more and come to this decision on their own.

“ **Mother dear must miss you so much, Frisk. She only knows the stories, never thought them to be real. Imagine how scared she must be all alone. Those monsters are just waiting for a soul like hers, it’s the last one they need.** ”

“…. Chara, please stop.”

“ **Oh, have I struck a nerve? You talk so seldom that I had to begun to believe you couldn’t at all. Come on, I wanna have some fun. Being up here so long just doesn’t do it for me…** ” Chara paused, thinking her next words over, “ **Frisk, listen. We can do this one of two ways. We go with you doing this willingly. Or… I could possess you and we do this my way.** ”

Frisk’s shaking froze, the thought of being possessed by Chara again was not fun. They became numb to their own body when this happened, becoming almost like the apparition that Chara appeared to be now. They saw everything from outside their own body in that state, and they hated it. If they had to back into the Underground- even if it was for a Genocide- Frisk wanted to, at least, be in control of their own body. The thought of killing all the monsters another time left a foul taste in their mouth but they knew Chara wouldn’t let this go. Lowering their head, brown hair covering their face, Frisk let out a breath and raised their hands to slowly sign.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

  

* * *

 

 

Frisk tried to go as slowly as possible as to make the inevitable come much slower. Chara knew this but let it slide this once; they had agreed to go so it was the least she could let them do. The two were close to the entrance to the Underground, both with very different emotions towards what was to come.

Defying Chara was not an option. She held the reset powers and the ability to take over should Frisk do something she didn’t want.

As they arrived, Frisk slowed their pace even more, dreading the coming fall and run. They took a deep breath and…

FELL.

 

They raised their head slowly. The fall was never pleasant, and it was even less so this than they remembered it being before. Looking around, they realized why. The flowers that often broke their fall had already been crushed and slightly trampled, leaving a very thin layer between them and the cave floor. Slowly standing, Frisk winced from pain and looked at their leg which appeared to be slightly out of place. Leaning against the cave wall, their breath somewhat quickened; never had they broken their leg this early in a timeline. They knew this wasn’t bad but it still hurt…. But, compared to being killed several hundred times, their pain tolerance had increased. When they really thought about it, this pain was more a sting than anything in comparison. The shock of it had made them think the pain more intense than it truly was.

“ **That’s lame.** ” Chara paused before slapping a hand to her face, “ **And that wasn’t a pun.** ”

Frisk giggled silently, and tried to move forward while still relying heavily on the wall. As soon as they put any weight on their leg, they yelped in pain. Chara rolled her eyes and scoffed. Was Frisk’s body really that weak? Shaking her non-existent head, she went forward and pushed Frisk’s mind away to take control of the kid’s body. She shook the arms as she settled into ‘her’ body, feeling better already. Pushing herself away from the wall, she rolled her eyes again.

“ **This hurt?** ” There was an odd layering of voices that always happened when she first entered Frisk’s body. Their quiet voice underneath her own menacing one, “ **Ugh. I hate the voice.** ”

She knew it would fade to just hers eventually but she could care less at this point in time. Stepping forward with a slight limp, Chara made it to the next room where Flowey sat, turned away from her and grumbling. A grin grew, curious what had him so grumpy but she already knew the answer. She went up to the flower with Frisk silently floating behind her; Flowey noticed the shadow and turned to her, face already contorted into a freakish monstrosity.

“What do YOU want? Here to make fun of a flower that can’t even handle a stupid human and some monster?” he clearly had yet to recognize Chara which left a pout on her face.

“ **Awwww, come on Asriel. Why would I do that to my brother?** ”

His expression faltered, “Ch-chara? How are you here?”

“ **Do I really have to remind you of the resets? You had this power once, before it was passed to me. Now, be a good brother and D O N ‘ T  G E T  I N  M Y  W A Y.** ”

Flowey’s eyes widened and quickly nodded before disappearing beneath the ground. Chara walked forward, already used to the leg but slightly surprised she hadn’t seen Toriel yet. By now, she would have shown up considering how long it took to get Frisk here.

“This isn’t the normal timeline though. We sent Miss (Name) here first. Toriel might still be with her.” Frisk’s ghostly form signed but Chara didn’t even need to fully see the forms their hands made to understand them. When Chara was in charge, she could hear the words Frisk signed as if her own thoughts; which they were in a way.

She nodded and pulled out the stick that was her weapon for now, rolling her eyes; this weapom was useless but it would do the job for now. If Toriel wouldn’t come, then she would make her way there on her own; she already knew the way. She rolled the sleeves of the sweater up and continued forward until she encountered a monster.

Her grin grew demonic.

Oh, it had been so long since she had dusted a monster.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans shuddered, definitely not from the cold as that went right through him. This feeling was familiar, despite it being a while.

**The Genocide had started.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this has finally been properly updated. I want you to know that I plan to continue... hopefully soon. still have the plans from last year.  
> In all honesty, the reason I stopped was because I fell out of the fandom. Recently I got back into it pretty intensely. Updates will be pretty sporadic, because I'm unsure when the next will be. 
> 
> On another note, I have remade the tumblr for this fic.  
> https://timelines-diverging.tumblr.com/  
> Go ask me shit over there. I'll have some updates in between chapters and maybe if you ask nicely, I'll reveal some future possible plot points.


	4. A Bone-afide Skeletom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets an adult human.  
> You meet a skeleton.  
> And Chara?  
> Well, Chara's just a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I DID A SOMEWHAT WEEKLY UPDATE.... if two weeks in a row counts.
> 
> Shorter than I wanted but I couldn't find a way to make it longer that I felt okay with... I got what I wanted into this chapter so yeah.
> 
> I always feel as if my writing is super all over the place. And I constantly worry that my writing of canon characters is terrible. I just doubt myself and my writing.... Really gotta get past that...
> 
> Anyways. go follow my lonely tumblr for this story. I post things despite having no followers to update.  
> https://timelines-diverging.tumblr.com/

Sans’ sockets opened, his vision directed at the ceiling of his room. Slowly, the pinpricks of light appeared in his dark sockets. He dragged a hand over his face, phalanges clacking against skull.

Another reset.

Another time going through this day.

The only thing that was ever the same in every timeline was the beginning of the first day. He would wake up in the semi silence of the house, start the day with Papyrus’s morning spaghetti and go straight to the sentry station. Very seldom did he deviate from this pattern. Sometimes he would go to the door, see if Tori was available for a joke or two; or sometimes he just spent the whole morning in Grillby’s. A few times, he refused to even leave his room.

But…

Sans knew this wouldn’t stop. At this point he was grateful for the first day of a reset, they were always predictable. And predictability was a welcome thing with the development of the anomalies. Briefly he wondered which timeline this might be out to be. Would no one fall before it reset again? Would the little red headed human with the bright orange soul appear again? Or one of the other children?

He shook his head. No use worrying about the unknown, although those outcomes weren’t quite unknown anymore. They were recognizable and felt somewhat safe now; he at least had an idea of what to expect with these timelines.

He sat up on his bed and glanced around the room. He always did this, like a once over to make sure everything was as it should be. And everything was. Trash tornado swirling in the corner, treadmill still used as a coat rack, and not to mention the socks that were strewn about everywhere. A sigh left him to express his relief and exhaustion.

The silence had slowly dissolved since Sans woke up; he could hear Papyrus bustling around the house already, definitely preparing today’s morning spaghetti. Sans covered his face, carpal bones rubbing into eye sockets. The banging downstairs became banging upstairs and he put his hands into his pockets, leaning back into a slouch. Three. Two. One.

“SANS!” the door to his room swung open, Papyrus holding the handle, “TIME TO GET UP, LAZYBONES. WE HAVE A PUZZLE FILLED DAY TODAY. WE MUST BE PREPARED IF A HUMAN SHOWS UP.”

“sure thing, bro.” he responded, slowly standing. Papyrus has already left at the first word, running down the stairs and laughing happily; Sans permanent smile felt a little more genuine to him for a moment. His brother deserved to be happy. Sans followed down the stairs, hands in pockets as he made his way to the kitchen where spaghetti had already been served.

So far, this timeline seemed okay.

They all started okay.

 

 

Sans startled awake, eye socket filling with blue magic. He looked around, feeling tense, but slowly relaxed as he realized he was just at his sentry station. A sigh left him as his magic faded and rested his head on his arms. His mind told him that if a human was going to show up this timeline, they would be here fairly soon. He stood and began to make his way to the door to the Ruins, yawning a couple times on the way.

He went behind some trees and started to doze off, falling into a deeper sleep as he stood there. His mind was free of dreams for a while. However, nothing became nightmare quickly; showing him a possessed Frisk going the Ruins and killing everything, striking down Tori and coming through the door. He needed to stop this genocide before it got to his brother. His mind vaguely registered the strained groan in the waking world, but his sockets stayed closed.

The door shut loudly, and Sans awoke quickly. He looked at the door, then the forest path. He could see a figure strolling down it, somewhat far. He didn’t even think as he followed at a distance, until the figure stopped at his brother’s gate. He sped up his pace, begging to any higher being that his dream was just that, and that this person was not a genocidal Frisk.

Sans froze in his tracks. He supposed that his wishes were granted but….

This was entirely new.

This human was no child, being much taller than any human that had fallen before. He didn’t know how to react. This had never happened. No timeline contained an adult falling.

“-cuse me?” Their voice brought him out of his thoughts, though he was still standing stiff as a board, “Are you alright?”

 

* * *

 

 

You pushed the door open, letting out a grunt as it was much heavier than you had anticipated. You took a moment to catch your breath before walking forward with a purpose, faster than your average pace. You barely heard the footstep behind you as you looked at the trees around you.

“How do plants even grow down here?” you muttered to yourself before coming to a bridge.

It had a fence… or gate over and across it, though it appeared easy enough to pass. You may have to duck slightly as to not hit your head but it certainly seemed wide enough considering the bridge was between two posts holding the thing up. You finally noticed the muffled crunching of footsteps in snow; it was brief though, as they halted abruptly. You are somewhat hesitant to turn and see what it was; Toriel had warned that monsters would want to capture or kill you for your soul. You hadn’t understood, nor had you wanted to learn why at the time but you stayed cautious. Maybe whatever this was wouldn’t know what a human looked like. Slowly, you turned around to see a skeleton standing there, stock still, sockets blank, and… was that sweat… running down his skull?

You studied him, noting that while he was a skeleton, he had a very human shape to him under the clothes he wore and anatomy was not something that he fit into. You did reason that he was a monster, and clearly anatomy was different for them.

“Excuse me?” you noticed pinpricks of light in his sockets flicker to life, acting almost like pupils. They flicked to your face, so you continued, “Are you alright?”

His stance seemed to relaxed, hands curled into bony fists relaxed and were shoved lazily into jacket pockets. He was still tense and you could feel it in the air around you. Coughing, you awkwardly rubbed at the back of your neck.

“I’m uh… (Name), a…. um… monster from the Ruins…” you winced, that sounded like such a pile of bullshit.

The tension seemed to dissipate as his grin (had he been smiling this whole time?) widened, a low chuckle leaving him, “you and i both know that’s a human-gous lie.” You blinked at his words, “no need to tell a fibula.”

You squinted and somewhat glared at him, “Were… those… puns?”

“yup.”

A brow raised, you gave the best are-you-shitting-me look you could. You couldn’t hold it long though and let a small smile slip onto you face, “That was pretty terrible…”

He shrugs lazily, “so was your lie.”

“Touché.”

It silent for a while, not tense like it was. He still looks uncomfortable at the situation, but lets out an awkward cough, much like you did a few moments back. You look around the area, avoiding him entirely… but then you see a skeletal hand outstretched towards you. Quickly, you grasp it in a firm handshake but barely have a chance to react to bones against skin when the silence is broken by a loud, artificial… well, fart. You blink at the hands between you two and the skeleton snickers.

“so, (name), huh?” you nod silently, pulling your hand away, “sans, the skeleton. never expected an adult human to fall for the whoopie cushion in the hand trick.”

You slap a hand to you face, head shaking in shame. You hadn’t fallen for that trick in years. How could you? You worked at an orphanage where the kids tried to trick you daily. Who knew some skeleton could pull it off?

He was a real comic, it seemed.

And you laughed slightly at the little joke your mind whispered as you lowered you hand to look towards him again.

Sans noticed your laugh but went past it, “so, a human? well, my bro would sure be ecstatic at this.”

“You have a brother?” he barely nods but enough for you to continue, “I would be honoured to meet him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chara walked forward, dust covering the shared body she currently controlled. Frisk had been quiet for a while now and she greatly appreciated this. Looking forward, she noticed the old tree and grinned.

Time to put on an act.

She summoned tears to her eyes, and let a limp into her pace. Her old mother had always been too kind for her own good. Chara knew Toriel would take pity and let her into the household. It was almost too easy.

But…

She had a plan.

Frisk had refused to bring them both back to the Underground for so many resets now. Sure, Chara could have possessed them at any time, but she wanted Frisk to feel safe ( _like she could ever care about their safety_ ) before wreaking havoc again. It was time to see the kid squirm and suffer.

She walked forward before collapsing before the little house. She heard a clatter from inside as the former queen rushed outside to her side. She pretended to be out cold but couldn’t help the little smirk that slipped onto her lips as she was gently carried into the house.

Oh, was she ever going to make them all suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I already talked at the top.  
> But...  
> I want you to know that I love hearing from readers... yeah....
> 
>  
> 
> AND DAMMIT, I NEED A BETA READER AND/OR EDITOR!
> 
> because I hate editing with a burning passion... always have.


	5. Chap 5 and farewell bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I'm discontinuing this series. I had fun writing it at the time and the idea had been there months before the story was first posted. But I fell away from the fandom again and thought you at least deserved some closure.
> 
> The small bit of chapter 5 I had written and some bonus stuff for you.

Sans looked at you and gave a lazy shrug, before leading you through the gate… fence…? Thing. Well, either way, he led you along to a small clearing; a lamp in an oddly human shape sat there and beyond it you noticed a checkpoint of some sort. He stopped and you ran into his back, jumping backwards so fast.  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice you stop because I was looking around and thinking about what this place is and how I got down here. Like, I think I was pushed by my child but that wouldn’t make sense since Frisk is such a gre-“  
“wait,” he cut off your rambling, still facing away from you, “you have a kid?”  
You blinked, your thoughts dissipating fast. Just a moment ago, you thought he was going to hurt you for bumping into you; Toriel was convinced the monsters out here would want to kill you and you had been starting to believe her. Sure, this guy seemed nice enough, but you had to keep your guard up.  
“Uh… yeah…” the word came slow, “I mean, I adopted them so they aren’t biologically mine, but I consider them to be.”  
“huh. kid never mentioned that…” he mumbled but you still caught the words.  
You had no time to ponder them though as another, much taller skeleton came into the clearing. The skeleton was easily taller than 6 feet and seemed to be donning a superhero-esque outfit. His face was surprisingly expressive (being a skeleton and all) to the point of being almost comical but you could see he was being serious, so you restrained giggles.  
Which was very hard.  
“BROTHER!” you winced at his voice slightly, volume control was maybe something he needed to work on? “THERE YOU ARE. I WAS HERE JUST MOMENTS AGO AND YOU HAD DISAPPEARD! JUST WHERE WERE YOU?”  
Sans shrugged, “patrollin’ for humans.”  
That statement made you feel cold, the colour draining from your face.  
“YOU NEVER LEAVE YOUR SENTRY STATION TO PATROL.”  
“this time i did. and it would seem like it paid off, bro. look here.”  
Sans gestured vaguely to you and his brother(?) followed the gesture. His eye sockets widened greatly when they landed on you.  
“SANS. IS THAT…?”  
“yup.”  
“REALLY?”  
“yup.”  
“AND YOU ALREADY CAPTU-“  
“nope. she’s still free. said she wanted to see the great papyrus’ puzzles.”  
“Oh,” ‘Papyrus’ was quieter briefly, sounding somewhat disappointed, “ I MEAN, OF COURSE SHE DOES. ANY HUMAN WOULD BE HONOURED TO FACE MY GREAT PUZZLES AND BE CAPTURED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

* * *

 

The next couple hours were full of puzzle after puzzle; and while they were enjoyable, they were fairly easy. The tile puzzle had freaked you out at first but the random arrangement worked in your favour.  
Now, though, you stood on a bridge as things rose from the cavern below and others descended from… somewhere? The dog that hung from above made you chuckle slightly.  
Sans and Papyrus stood at the end of the bridge. The taller skeleton, looking reluctant, announced he was going to start it.  
Nothing happened.  
“well? what’s the holdup?”  
“HOLDUP?!” Papyrus scoffed slightly at the notion before looking to you. You gave a soft, kind smile in his direction, “I… UH…. uh…”  
His head drooped and you noticed Sans seemed somewhat intrigued. After a moment of silence, you spoke up quietly, “Uh… Papyrus?”  
Said skeleton looked startled, either by hearing your voice or by the fact you knew his name. He blinked(which still confused you) and slouched entirely as the traps for the bridge receded. He spoke in the quietest voice you heard from him. “Yes, human? Do you wish to mock me for being unable to capture you?”  
“Of course not!” You quickly reassured, stepping forward on the bridge towards the brothers, “I actually wanted to ask if you’d like to be my friend? I would be honoured to have someone as great as you for a friend.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Now… that’s all I had written… BUT I will give you guys the next best thing to an actual continuation and completion of this story. All the planning things I had written down. Since a lot was written on my phone, there’s obviously some spelling errors and I honestly don’t care. The stars in the chapter ideas meant that chapter had been posted.**

Reader is in her 20s maybe  
Frisk is like 7? Idk  
Timelines are varying with more outcomes and possibilities (Frisk doesn’t come at all? Pushes someone else down)  
Reader falls before Frisk enters into the underground  
First run is a genocide for Frisk  
Reader intercepts attack against Sans  
Reader dies and Sans absorbs her soul  
Frisk is able to free their mind from Chara briefly enough before reader dies  
Emotional bullshit ensues  
Sans, with the new combined power, strikes down Chara/Frisk and Frisk has enough control to reset  
Reader follows Frisk into the underground this time  
Chara gains their own body back somehow  
Completely different run but end much like pacifist route  
Squad except reader(maybe frisk) go to surface  
Chara confronts reader for a fight  
Since Chara shared emotions with Frisk for so many timelines, they began to think of reader as their mother too  
"You may hate humanity and monsters alike but you don't have to. There is a way to be good again, Chara."  
Reader takes in Chara as a second child to live with the kooky family

Maybe a Sans romance  
And possibly Frisk bringing Flowey to the surface.  
Reader soul mostly green at first. Small swirls of purple. Each time the timeline resets, her soul becomes more purple.

 

 

☆Chap 1-EXPOSITION BITCHES  
☆Chap 2- Flowey’s a fucking dick prickle but goat mom saves the day  
☆Chap 3- Chara talk with Frisk-decide on genocide run. Frisk falls  
☆Chap 4- sans reacting to new reset and leading up to meeting reader. Chara decides to play house with Toriel for a few days to make the pain tori feels worse.  
Chap 5- reader becomes friends with Sans and paps. Stays with them. Bonds. Frisk kills Toriel  
Chap 6- sans holding out on everything, hoping it's not a true genocide. Tries to keep both paps and reader safe  
Chap 7- sans begins to realize he's starting to trust reader. Pap dies, reader comforts sans and he feels something reacting in his soul. Now he knows it's a true Genocide.  
Chap 8- sans takes reader to a safe place(true lab?) as undyne fights and dies and the evac is beginning. Some more bonding. Both somewhat realizing feelings. Sans knows he must face chara  
Chap 9- confrontation- reader blocks sans' death blow, dying instead. Her soul shattering  
Chap 10- this timeline is done several times. Sans truly realizing what reader means to him but on one, reader's soul doesn't shatter. Sans absorbs the soul and gains super powers from reader's soul. Kills Frisk again and they have enough control to get a true reset  
Chap 11- begins very much the same as first chapter, but deja vu is a thing  
Chap 12- Frisk falls onto mountain with reader but frisk is confused as to why they can't hear chara anymore  
Chap 13- they go through the ruins and stay with Toriel for a significant amount of time. However, reader feels her soul pulling her elsewhere  
Chap 14- sans concerned because nothing has happened in weeks in this reset. He sets into a routine, expecting and even hoping for a reset because anything was better than this. But then he senses reader's soul.  
Chap 15- frisk and reader leave the ruins, encounter sans. Sans is relieved to see it's the both of them and goes to greet the both of them with a hug. Reader asks who he is which startles him.  
Chap 16 thru ??- bonding and some slice of life stuff. Romance will eventually ensue... maybe accidental soul bonding because the souls have been one before.  
Ideas for familial/friend bonding-

Chap?????- soul bonding and then reader remembers the resets, all of them. Immediately distances herself from everyone. Sans concerned because reader was finally starting to warm up to him again in this timeline.


End file.
